


You don’t scare me anymore

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, It’s a glow up, We stan personal growth, cartharsis in the chat tonight buddy, emmas dad, implications of bad upbringing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma runs into her dad at the shopping centre
Relationships: Emma Perkins/ Paul Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	You don’t scare me anymore

Emma stretched up on the tip of her toes to examine the milk on the top shelf, checking for which was dated the freshest. Tonight, Hidgens was coming over for dinner and they could only have the best ingredients. That’s why she had tagged along on Paul’s shopping trip herself today.

She stretched up to haul a jug of milk off the shelf, placing it down in her basket that she was swinging back and forth. 

She always liked it when the basket got heavy. It showed off the ripple of her muscles in her arms, and she would always catch Paul trying to sneak a look. 

Just thinking about the way his face would flush red and his eyes would go wide whenever she saw him looking made her chuckle. 

She fell back on her heels, examining her basket besides her shopping list to confirm she had everything. 

“Hey, careful!” Someone yelled, breaking her focus. 

She heard the squeaking of rubber shoes on the linoleum before a shout, and whipped around to see a child who had fallen onto the floor. 

“Hey, bud!” She dropped down to her knees besides the child. “You okay?” She asked. 

The child gave a meek nod, his fingers wrapping around one Emma’s thumb. “Thank you, lady.”

“Where are your parents, buddy? Are you all good?” She helped the young boy to his feet. “Just a scratch, little guy. Do you need a hand finding your mum?” 

He shook his head. “I know where she is.” 

“Good, go on then!” She patted him on the back and he took off running again. 

With a pleased smile, she stood back up only to come face to face with a scary looking man, she let out a yelp, stepping back to apologise before she recognised her father. 

“Well look who it is!” He grunted, crossing his arms. “You’ve just spoiled that child you know. He was running inside, he crashed into me, Emma.” 

“He’s a child,” Emma shook her head. “He’s just looking for his parents.” She straightened her back, her hands on her hips. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Getting milk,” he answered, one eyebrow raised. “This is the milk aisle, Emma. Are you looking for eggs or something?” 

“I mean the shopping centre, dad,” she corrected him. She had been used to that sort of manipulation, making her seem like an idiot, but she flipped it right back around on him. 

“Shopping for food so we don’t starve,” he nodded incredulously. 

Emma snorted. “Really? I didn’t know you did that,” she fired back. 

The corner of his lip curled up to show off his yellowing teeth. “You always act like we were killing you in that house Emma. You had food and clothes and a roof over your head. What more did you need? You were always so dramatic.” 

Then came the guilt trip. She found herself anxiously raising up to the tips of her toes, but she inhaled and slowly brought herself back down. “Well I still am, dad.” 

“Well that’s one thing about you that hasn’t changed,” he gave a disapproving laugh, scanning her up and down. 

Emma took a step back to size him up as well. He had never been the peak of health himself, the only reason he ever had any control over her was because she was probably the same size and weight as a five year old up until she was a teenager. He was a bit rounder, and his back slumped with his shoulders. 

“You could probably do with a little bit of exercise though,” he put in with a gruff voice as if she wasn’t supposed to hear it. 

She didn’t allow herself to get flustered. She scooped her basket back up off the ground, intending to show off her brawn as a threat. She wanted to establish that not only was he not allowed to touch her, but that he should be scared to.   
“What, because this is the first time you’ve seen me weigh more than a hundred pounds?” She had to ask. “Because if that’s the case I think the same goes for you, dad.” 

He looked down at himself for a second before looking up with a grimace that used to make Emma fear for her life. But now she could look him head on, and it was almost funny how comedically angry it was. “Listen! You can’t talk to me like that!”

“Why not?” She tilted her head, her hand cupping her chin in thought as she pretended to wait for his answer. 

He gritted his teeth. “You’ve always thought you’re such a smartass. You should be lucky I’m in a good mood today or else-” 

“What would you do, dad? In this shopping centre full of people?” She glanced around her at all the people passing by. “You could just, you know, calm down. We could just talk like reasonable adults,” she suggested. “You’re the only one here getting worked up.” 

“Children aren’t supposed to disrespect their parents Emma. You act like I’ve done nothing for you.”

“Sorry, but having a child isn’t the bare minimum requirement to being a father. You actually have to care for them,” she lowered her voice in hopes that out of their whole conversation he might at least take this with him. “You were probably a great dad to Jane. But you didn’t make the effort with me. I’m sorry, man.” 

He stepped back, laughing almost heartily at her. “Emma, you’re being a brat! You’re so spoilt sometimes! Where did we go wrong as parents to have you wind up with you thinking you’re the smartest person on earth? I know you Emma, you barely passed your final year of school. Don’t go acting like you know it all now. You aren’t smarter than your father.” 

Emma just shook her head, consciously aware of everything he was saying bouncing right off her. He had nothing left to hold against her, he was grasping at straws to keep her in control and she could laugh at that if she wanted. He just didn’t scare her anymore. 

“Why am I so scared of you, dad? You don’t have anything on me anymore,” she scuffed her knuckles against his arm before giving him a shrug. 

“It was supposed to be your job to look after us as we got older, you know,” he scolded. “Not run off on us like you always do.”

Emma snorted. “Well it was supposed to be your job to look after me when I was younger, she shot back snidely. 

His face contorted with shock and anger. His hand darted out to try and snatch up her wrist but she yanked it out of his way, sidestepping him. 

“Too slow, old man,” she gave her hand a shake, grinning. “I’ve got better places to be.” She could turn her back to him without feeling a thing but pride. 

She couldn’t hear him walking away. He was watching her leave. 

“Hey Em, did you get the milk?” Paul turned into the aisle, linking his free hand with hers. “Come on, we’re gonna be late for dinner with the Professor.” 

“Yeah I’m fine babe. Just had a bit of a hold up,” she raised her basket.

“Oh cool uh-“ he paused as he glanced over Emma’s shoulder. Slowly, as if not to spook Emma, he sidestepped her to stand in front of her. “Mr. Perkins!” He greeted, his voice a little cold and sarcastic underneath the panic. “What a pleasure!” He snatched up Emma’s hand to hurry her out of the aisle. 

The way he raced her out of there probably shattered the invincible, powerhouse presentation she had just set up, she couldn’t even hold back a giggle. But what did it matter? In fact, it was good. Just another show that she could still have fun, she was happier away from him. 

“Oh my god, Em! I didn’t know he was here! Are you alright?” Paul stopped her in the next aisle, setting down his basket so he could hold her shoulders.

She gave him a thumbs up. “I’m fine, Paul. Pretty damn fine.”


End file.
